<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overheard by Ehliena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064944">Overheard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena'>Ehliena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Multi, Overhearing Sex, Post-Time Skip, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Time Skip: Flayn is on her way to talk to her brother when she overhears him with Byleth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Seteth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overheard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From an anon prompt at Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five years and they were all together again. Flayn couldn’t believe it. All her classmates were here and they were ready to face the enemy. The most miraculous thing was that their professor, their long lost professor was returned to them.</p><p>Flayn paused on the stairs to Seteth’s office. Byleth had returned as unchanged as they were. Perhaps some of their family secrets could be shared. Perhaps now someone else could know of their true nature.</p><p>She continued towards Seteth’s office, pausing at the door. Normally she would just enter, but she stopped to compose herself. Convincing Seteth to share their secret to Byleth was something Flayn needed to steel herself for.</p><p>Oddly enough, there were voices coming from inside his office. Odd because Seteth never conducted business with a closed door. Flayn tried turning the knob, only to find it locked. Even odder since as far as she could remember, he never locked his door. She listened closely as she rummaged in her pockets for her key.</p><p>“Seteth,” she heard a voice say, muffled by the door and something else.</p><p>She continued to search her pockets. The voice was familiar, and sounded out of breath, but Flayn payed that no mind. There was a perfectly reasonable explanation why anyone would be out of breath in her brother’s office.</p><p>“Hush Professor,” Flayn heard her brother reply. “It’s the middle of the day, anyone could hear.”</p><p>Flayn stopped searching her pockets to listen intently. There was something going on between her brother and her professor. She noticed it before, the way they exchanged subtle glances when they thought no one was looking. The way her brother seemed to brighten whenever he saw Byleth. The way her brother was inconsolable after Byleth had disappeared.</p><p>She noticed it and supported it. Her mother was long dead. Any form of happiness that Seteth could find, she would approve of.</p><p>“You pulled me in here,” the professor pointed out. “We were together only last night.”</p><p>“Forgive a man, but the past five years have been long and lonely.”</p><p>Flayn’s ears reddened. Surely her brother would not!</p><p>“Seteth,” this time the name was drawn out, as if said as a moan.</p><p>“Hush Love,” he purred.</p><p>Flayn’s mind blanked. There was no other definition for that sound. Her brother had purred. Purred!</p><p>“Weren’t you just lecturing your student’s on the importance of patience?”</p><p>Flayn heard a slap and a giggle.</p><p>“As you’ve reminded me,” the Professor replied “It has been five years.”</p><p>“Then I will endeavor to serve to my full capacity”</p><p>She backed away from the door slowly, blushing as red as a tomato. There were some things that a daughter just should not hear, and as happy as she was for her father, she could be happy for him at a distance.</p><p>And later, much later, she would remind them that the walls in Garreg Mach were thin and that there was a proper time and place for things. And that young and impressionable minds were wandering the halls at any time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Flayn was so flustered that she stopped thinking of Seteth as brother.</p><p>Comments and prompts are loved.</p><p>Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>